


Commitment

by Poetfades2black



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetfades2black/pseuds/Poetfades2black
Summary: Goren wonders if he could commit and decides he wants more in his life.
Relationships: Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> for criminalintentdaily (tumblr) prompt: commitment
> 
> Word count: 350 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I profit from them.

Commitment. Goren contemplated the word. It meant dedication or obligation. He knew all about obligation. His mother was a full time job in itself and he absolutely no help. William had no commitment to his mother. He wasn't dedicated to her in any way even before her schizophrenia. She was dedicated to him, making sure the house was clean, his clothes laid out, and a hot plate of food when he came home. Then, schizophrenia hit her and her world was chaotic and so was home. William pulled away from her wanting nothing to do with the difficult nature of her illness.

Goren had no model for a healthy committed relationship. Maybe, that's why he kept his interactions superficial. Dates were for sex and loneliness but not relationships. Interactions with co-workers were abrasive and uncomfortable. He rather push people away. He was good at it. It came with his eccentricity. To tell the truth, the only thing he was dedicated to was being the best detective he could be and that was worth his effort. The reason for his quiet contemplation was that this framework changed.

He decided he wanted more but he struggled to break these ingrained patterns. Eames deserved commitment. He wanted to be better for her because if he could do better than William, he would be the absolute best man. He just had to stay out of own way. He decided if he could follow her lead that would a step toward having a real emotional connection that was meaningful not empty. He desperately needed that. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello" came the voice on the other end sleepily.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"It's okay. What is it? Do we have a case?"

"Um no I was just thinking of you and decided to give you a call"

"Thinking of me huh?"

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"No. It's actually kind of nice."

"Would you like to go out? Maybe, we can grab a bite or whatever you have in mind." He smiled into his phone. He had a good feeling about this.


End file.
